Make Play
|image = Candace of Flynn.png |season = 2 |production = 236A |broadcast = 111 |story = May Chan |ws = Bernie Petterson Edgar Karapetyan |director = Zac Moncrief |us = February 11, 2011 |international = November 24, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) November 27, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) December 10, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) January 23, 2011 (Channel STS, Russia) January 28, 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) February 15, 2011 (Disney XD UK) |xd = |pairedwith = "Candace Gets Busted" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Candace switches places with a princess who looks just like her, but the ongoing antics of Phineas and Ferb prevent her from enjoying the royal luxuries, even for a day. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb enlist the princess to help them build a giant jukebox filled with live bands, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans on using his Claw-inator to ruin his brother’s dedication of the Danville Opera House. Episode Summary Songs *''Do Nothing Day'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry uses a jack to go down to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Blimp Again! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This might take place near the end of summer since there are Back to School sales. * This episode aired in Latin America as "La Doble" ("The Double") in Latin Spanish. It aired as "Brincando de Princesa" ("Playing Princess") in Brazilian Portuguese. In Germany it aired on December the 10th as "Königlicher Besuch" ("Royal Visit"). * Carl and Major Monogram both break the fourth wall when Carl replied to Major Monogram that it's a cartoon (since Phineas and Ferb IS a cartoon), and Major Monogram scolds Carl about breaking the fourth wall. Also this is the first time a forth wall was broken because of mentioning the fourth wall. Continuity * This marks the second appearance of Jeremy and the Incidentals. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") * This episode is the fourth time that "two Candaces" are seen ("Split Personality", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!.") * When Candace is bored in the throne room, the ticking sound from Don't Even Blink is heard. This sound was also heard in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" and "That Sinking Feeling". * Third time the word "Doppleganger" is said. ("I, Brobot", "Cheer Up Candace") * Doofenshmirtz's blimp appears again ("The Fast and the Phineas"), ("Run Away Runway") and ("Atlantis") * Candace having a royal lookalike is similar to Jeremy's royal lookalike, Charles Pipping IV. Allusions * The concept of a commoner and royalty switching places comes from Mark Twain's story The Prince and the Pauper. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes